


I Was Lost Without You

by homofrost



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Just Like Heaven au, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, More character to be added later, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Really like the slowest burn ever, Slow Burn, ghost!Hawke, god i don't have beta reader forgive me for grammatical error n typos, not really - Freeform, this fanfic based on romcom movie lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homofrost/pseuds/homofrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The things you do for yourself are gone when you are gone, but the things you do for others remain as your legacy.”<br/>― Kalu Ndukwe Kalu</p>
<p>Having a ghost to haunt him is not what Fenris planned to achieved, especially the said ghost claimed that he's the only one that can see him and he also the only one who can help the him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Lost Without You

_Human love is often but the encounter of two weaknesses.  
_ _―_ _Francois Mauriac_

The streetlamps were lit, throwing garish pools of orange onto the cobbled street. The night came whispering sweet nothings, luring heat from tired muscles until they could rest no more. It caressed their skin until it stole the pink blush and replaced it with blue. Above was the beauty of the stars, the clear night allowing the meager heat of the day to leave unhindered. The only notion of brightness came from the streetlamps, the lights from the windows of the buildings around them, and from the full moon, and even her light was a chilled silver beam.

The cold breeze blew right through Fenris’s sweater and he bowed his head to one side, closing his eyes to keep out the sting.

There’re not many peoples in the street except for him and few others strangers that he didn’t recognized, moving in slow pace as they walked to their home. However, there’s a man standing beside him.

He’s been standing there for several minutes, he saw him as a reddish blur to the left, registered the shift as he crossed and uncrossed his legs. Movement likes rustlings in a hedge, furtive, almost not there. He turns his head, slightly, briefly, to look at him. He’s wearing a red dress shirt, sleeves folded up until his elbows and hands tucked inside the pocket of his jeans. His facial hair was thick; almost remind him to a grizzly bear for odd reason. The stranger eyes shine at him, warm brown eyes that scanned the crowd, darting slowly with each passing second, searching for something that not quite there.

Fenris is not sure what to make the stranger who stood beside him, thinking that ignoring the man presences is probably the best. He doesn’t want to risk the possibility of the man beside him might be a serial killer who’s currently running around Kirkwall or something. It’s rather late, as much as he slightly a little bit curious about the man and why he is standing there looking like a lost lamb, he still don’t want to risk it.

He walks away, away from the stranger, away from the street and never looked back.

He didn’t aware the stranger’s gaze followed him, scratching his own beard and continue to look around the street.

*****

Fenris found the brown eyes stranger again the next week. He’s not really surprised, Kirkwall is a small town after all. What surprised him is the fact that the stranger is still standing on the same place, leaning on the streetlamp and still wore the same red dress shirt. Either the man really loves the shirt and has numerous amounts of them or he didn’t changed it. He hopes it’s not the latter.

He knew he should keep walking but somehow, something like a strange force stopped him and he found himself staring at the bearded man. The man have quite charming features, he mused to himself. He froze when he has been caught staring when the man turn around and look directly at him.

Fenris wondered if he should pretend that nothing happened and walk away or _run_ away from the scene. He looks down at the cobbled street, contemplating various actions that he should take or the bearded man would take. Surely, that man won’t do anything risky in middle of morning, where the street flooded with peoples that walking around them.

The man looked at him with questionable expression, he scrunched his face and tilts his head, like he currently thinking hard about something. He bit his lips and raise his hand and experimentally wave it, somehow his face shown that he did not expect any reaction from Fenris. However, it’s rather rude if he ignored it so he decided to only nod at the stranger direction.

The man gaped and stares at Fenris, disbelief clearly shown on his face. Fenris wonder if this man is really such an open book or he is just that good at reading peoples, he did not think about this further since he is rather uncomfortable with the attention.

He walks away, leaving the man who still frozen in shock and stared at Fenris until he snapped from his thought and realized that Fenris is long gone.

*****

The third time Fenris meet the bearded man again, the said man immediately walk toward Fenris the moment they locked their eyes together.

Fenris, who thought that _he still want to live_ , turn around and promptly try to run away before a cried from the man stop him.

“You! Fuck, wait! I mean, wait please!” any normal person will keep walking from the stranger that like what Fenris thought weeks ago, a potential serial killer, but somehow, weirdly enough, he stop and slowly turn to look at the man who try to chase him and out of breath.

The man put both his hands on his knees, slouched and trying to regain his own breath before lifting his head to look at Fenris. He beams in delight, happy for some reason. He look like a puppy who just given a bone.

“So I’m not mistaken then, you can see me!”

_What._

Scratch the potential serial killer, he think this man might be a lunatic instead.

“Okay, I know I sound insane. Hell, if I was you, I’ll walk away instantly. I mean, not like I want you to walk away, please don’t, since you’re the only person who can see me, except cats and dogs, those doesn’t count, but you’re the only one that can help me right now”

Fenris glance around him, wondering which route he can take to escape while the man rambled. The bearded man grumbled and scratches his beard, murmuring underneath his own breath.

“Let’s see, start with introduction shall we! Um, my name is Hawke, Garret Hawke. Nice to meet you, despite the circumstances. As you can see, I am a ghost. Pretty neat isn’t!”

_Maker help him, he found a lunatic._  

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration from the romance comedy movie and decided to write based from the AU? Not quite sure if I want to continue it though since I don't have anyone to proofread it, English is not my main language ____(:3
> 
> If anyone want to help, I'll gladly accept it


End file.
